McKenna Hall
McKenna Hall is a VICE Detective in the Star City Police Department. Though a former party girl, McKenna would change her life around after her ex Oliver's disappearance. She is temporarily paralyzed due to getting hit by a bullet during a shootout. She is engaged to CCPD Detective Eddie Thawne. Background 1973 - 2000 McKenna Hall is the daughter of Jonathon Hall & Melody Hochman, as well as the older sister of Janina Hall. Her parents run the Hochman Hotel in Platinum Flatts of Star City's North District. Her mother was the granddaughter of Jeffrey Hochman, the creator of the Hochman Hotels. He had passed down the legacy to his son, who then passed it down to Melody, his only child & daughter. Because of her family's wealth, McKenna hung out with other Star City wealthy teens, Oliver Queen & Tommy Merlyn. The three of them were the best of friends, doing everything together & getting away with it all due to their wealthy & powerful parents. In time, McKenna would eventually start a relationship with Oliver though he nervously stammered his way through asking her out. It was the first time she had ever seen him so jumpy. Though a couple, things never got weird between them & Tommy. Their favorite past time was frequenting bars & strip clubs. The relationship would eventually come to an end after two years though there were many breaks in between. They remained good friends up until Oliver's disappearance. 2000 - Present Oliver's disappearance & likely death hit McKenna hard, greatly devastating her that her best friend was now deceased. She decided to put her focus on something else & decided to become a cop. During her time as a cop, Oliver would resurface alive. She was ecstatic to find out that he was alive & even tried to rekindle their romance but he was in no shape to do so. Instead, the two remained friends. Not long after, McKenna became a VICE detective in the Star City Police Department. Since then, McKenna has worked hard to patrol the Glades & keep the new drugs off the streets. Her job also put her into the cross paths of Oliver's younger sister Thea, who had developed a drug habit since Oliver's disappearance. She would eventually start a relationship with CCPD Detective Eddie Thawne after meeting him at a police conference. Though long distance, they made the relationship work. Neither was in a rush to get married as they lived far apart but Eddie would propose on their fifth year anniversary. They were having talks about their living situation when McKenna was struck by a bullet in a shootout. The bullet shattered her femur, rendering her temporarily paralyzed. The doctor said she would have to do physical therapy for at least a year. Not wanting her to be alone, her & Eddie decided to pack up her stuff & she moved in with him in Keystone City. Now, McKenna spends her time attending physical therapy, consulting with STAR Labs about her injury & helping Eddie with his cases. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Marksmanship * Firearms * Driving * Weaponry * Gadgetry Weaknesses * Paralysis: After getting a bullet to the femur during a shootout, McKenna is temporarily paralyzed. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She moved to Keystone City to live with her fiancé while going through therapy. * McKenna is still a member of the Star City Police Department. * Her & Eddie decided they'll have the talk about the living situation again after she is completely healed & can return to duty. * She once got herself & Oliver banned from the club Deville for stripping on the premises. McKenna claimed there were no signs around which explicitly prohibited her from doing so. * She helped Tommy with getting Thea clean when she couldn't kick her drug habits. * Prior to moving to Keystone City, McKenna lived in Room 1902 of the Hochman Hotel. The 19th floor of the Hochman Hotel only includes three suites due to their massive size. The room is stilled listed under her name & has not be used by anyone else as she still uses it when coming to Star City. Notes Category:Characters Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests